Dulce café de la derrota
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo quería, pero no todo es tan malo, ambos obtuvieron la derrota que querían pero obtuvieron más de lo que podían imaginar. ¡Oh dulce derrota! Bendito sea el teatro y las audiciones fallidas. Todos Humanos. UA.


**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, lo único que es mío es la idea de la historia.**

**Summary:** Ninguno de los dos lo quería, pero no todo es tan malo, ambos obtuvieron la derrota que querían pero obtuvieron más de lo que podían imaginar. ¡Oh dulce derrota! Bendito sea el teatro y las audiciones fallidas.

****************

**Dulce café de la derrota**

El metro iba tortuosamente lento a mi parecer, unos minutos más y me pondría a caminar en círculos. Ya estaba botando en mi asiento ansiosa, faltaban cinco estaciones, me puse de pie y me moví nerviosamente, vi como alguien se tiró al asiento como un león a su presa, realmente algunas personas me dan vergüenza ajena. Los asientos no van a desaparecer ni ellos se quedaran sin piernas por quedarse parados un rato más, aunque, si lo pienso mejor varias veces, he sentido como si mis piernas se fueran a desprender de mi cuerpo luego de un largo día de trabajo. Soy la enfermera Isabella Swan, bueno aun no soy enfermera y no lo seré, solo estoy en mi segundo año pero ya me hacen trabajar para "ganar experiencia" y claro, las enfermeras ya tituladas se encargan de que gane toda la experiencia que pueda mientras ellas se van a tomar café y a conversar.

Se preguntaran entonces que hago metida en el metro a las tres de la tarde en vez de estar en la universidad o en el hospital. Bueno lo dejé, mi madre terminó de convencerme. Cuando pensé en ser enfermera fue por que pasaba demasiado tiempo en los hospitales como paciente, bueno aun lo hago, y pensé que lo mejor para alguien tan torpe como yo era estar rodeada de médicos y trabajando en un hospital. Sonaba bien en mi cabeza y el primer año de estudios no fue problema hasta que llegó la práctica y con ello la sangre… Fue un error garrafal, no soporto ver ni oler la sangre sin sufrir un ataque. Desde ese momento pensé en dejarlo pero me negaba a admitir mi debilidad y que había errado el rumbo, hasta que Reneé me obligo a dejarlo por el bien de la humanidad… -Nadie quiere una enfermera que se caiga sobre ti y te vomite mientras te saca sangre- añadió mi madre. Vale, lo había intentado con mejores palabras pero yo suelo ser un poco obstinada.

Volviendo al presente, solo faltan tres estaciones más y llegaré a mi destino. El tiempo pasa muy lento, pero como una amiga me dijo una vez se va más rápido en metro que corriendo, y con mi agilidad terminaría con una contusión cerebral si lo intentase.

Todo esto es culpa de Reneé, ella insistió que tenia que hacer algo para salir de mi rutina y conocer gente nueva, en su mente eso significa un novio que saque a su hija de diez y nueve años de su soledad auto impuesta, así que no encontró nada mejor que inscribirme en una audición para uno de los talleres teatrales gratuitos para aficionados con mas prestigio en Nueva York y escogió uno de expresión corporal. Para que superase mis complejos me dijo… preferí no contestarle.

La audición fue un desastre, me caí varias veces y casi le saco un ojo a una chica, juraría que vi a la profesora aguantándose la risa, fue completamente injusto. Mis habilidades de coordinación pueden no ser las mejores pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque hiciera algo que no me gustase, intentaría hacerlo bien. Mis ganas de escribir de manera profesional han aumentado estos últimos días.

Al fin llegué y pude salir triunfante de entre la horda de gente del vagón, sin caer ni perder ninguna parte de mi cuerpo en el camino.

No estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, sabía que no iba a quedar, contaba con ello... ¿Pero… y si por alguna mala jugada del destino quedaba? ¿Qué haría entonces? No soportaría tres meses con vida en eso, con una clase simplemente tropezaría, me golpearía la cabeza y no volvería a despertar. Tampoco era una opción echar pie atrás, tendría que asumirlo valientemente.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado sacando la bufanda del bolso, estábamos en invierno por lo que hacía mucho frío. No era una gran fan del frío y la humedad, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Al salir de la estación me maldije internamente por no haber comprado cigarrillos, habría servido para calmarme un poco… en cambio, respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces. Caminé con cuidado sobre la acera resbaladiza no queriendo postergar el momento de enterarme, sería como quitarse una bandita cuanto más rápido mejor. Entonces podría volver a casa y encerrarme a leer en paz, lejos del frío.

En algún lugar de mi mente quería quedar, supondría ganarle a alguien y mi orgullo se alegraría mucho, además sería genial poder ganar a los niñatos que me miraban con aires de superioridad el día de la audición, ellos vociferaban su experiencia y las veces que habían quedado ahí antes. Amaría ver sus rostros en caso de que quedase. ¡Ja! pero eso no iba a pasar.

Llegue frente al edificio, a simple vista parecía cualquier cosa menos una prestigiosa academia de artes con su aspecto deslavado, y su interior no era mejor. Caminé con la vista enfocada en la pequeña recepción, donde supuse que daban los resultados. Ahí estaban las diferentes listas correspondientes a los talleres de teatro, audiovisuales, pintura, dibujo y música. Con una mano temblorosa tomé, la correspondiente a teatro y busqué entre ellas el titulo del curso al que postulé.

Revisé la lista al menos cinco veces para cerciorarme, una sonrisa feliz nació en mis labios. No había quedado, suspiré contenta sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba de alivio. Fue una semana realmente tortuosa, estaba a punto de revisar por sexta vez mi victoria en ese papel cuando la voz masculina más bella que he escuchado me dijo muy cerca de mi oído:

-¿Me lo prestas por favor?- Me di vuelta para mirarlo y me di cuenta de mi error. Quedé completamente deslumbrada por sus brillantes ojos verdes, muy profundos, tanto que sentí que me atravesaban y veían directamente a mi alma. Todas las palabras racionales me habían abandonado y no podía conectar mi cerebro a mi boca para decir algo, sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas y supe que estaba completamente sonrojada. Mis ojos estaban completamente pegados a los suyos y nuevamente escuché su preciosa y aterciopelada voz.

-Bueno, ¿me lo prestarás?- Su voz sonaba divertida y desde ese momento fue mi nuevo sonido favorito en el mundo.

-Uh, ¿el que?- Me las arreglé para decir de forma más o menos entendible, perfecto Bella, ahora él pensará que eres retrasada.

-La hoja de los resultados Teatrales que tienes en tus manos. ¿Por favor?- Dijo lenta y dulcemente como si hablase con un niño pequeño. -Confirmado. Él piensa que soy retrasada. Le entregué la hoja y me dediqué a observarlo.

Era el hombre más hermoso que he visto y veré en mi existencia, su hermoso y sexy cabello cobrizo, un color que nunca antes había visto pero estaba segura que era natural … su cara era perfecta, sus facciones masculinas y marcadas, su mandíbula fuerte y su nariz recta, su piel era amarfilada y prometía ser suave y tersa al tacto. Oh, por supuesto unos deliciosos labios que estaban apenas curvados hacia arriba intentando esconder una sonrisa, me pregunté si ha quedado en lo que sea que haya postulado, y maldije mi suerte por no estar en lo mismo que él, si hubiera estado en esa audición ciertamente hubiera hecho mucho más por quedar, hasta habría intentado sobornar a la profesora, solo por verlo tres veces a la semana por los próximos tres meses.

Dejó la hoja suavemente sobre la mesa con gesto pensativo y me miró a los ojos, le vi abrir la boca para decir algo cuando, una brisa de aire frío, entró por la puerta, y una chica corrió a la mesa y tomó la hoja de la discordia, revisó toda la hoja dos veces con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Maldición! Quería quedar- tenia cabello negro con algunas mechas rubias cobrizas, llevaba un abrigo negro, en realidad todas sus prendas parecían ser negras, su piel era pálida. Sacó un teléfono móvil y marco con una rapidez inhumana.

- ¡No quedé...! Malditos niñatos flexibles y en buena forma (…) te juro que si pudiera quemaba este lugar (…) se que han sido 6 años sin hacer teatro pero sé que soy buena (…) aunque sabía que no quedaría pero igual (…) ajá (…) no, no lo haré (…) - Le hizo un puchero muy gracioso al teléfono y comenzó a caminar en círculos ignorando al chico de hermosos ojos y a mi.- Estúpida expresión Corporal y estúpidos niñatos (…) Ha, eso sería muy lindo pero requeriría de una lanza llamas y hay testigos (…) Si, sé que el asesinato es ilegal (…) no, no me suicidaré cortándome las venas con el papel de los resultados (…). ¿Estarás mañana? (…) Idiota (…) Ajá (…) ¡Mierda se cortó! - miró de manera asesina al móvil y luego a la hoja y la arrojo sobre la mesa y tal como llego se fue.

-Eso fue… Interesante- Dijo el chico de ojos hermosos. Nos miramos un segundo y nos pusimos a reír, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él se tomaba el estomago riendo fuertemente. La recepcionista nos miró enfadada, me acerque a la puerta para huir de ella y él me siguió.

-Creo que la conocía- dije intentando normalizar mi respiración. -Aplicó para el mismo curso que yo, me preguntó la hora-

-Es una suerte para ti que no quedase entonces, así no tendrás que lidiar con ella en el curso- dijo sonriéndome de manera que debería ser ilegal, mi corazón se paró y luego volvió a latir, jamás me sentí así con ningún hombre. Simplemente me quitaba el aliento.

-Oh, no yo tampoco quedé.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué parecías tan feliz?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con interés.

-Oh, es que no quería quedar- Aclaré animada- Que tal tú, te veías contento ¿Quedaste?-

-Yo tampoco quería quedar- me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida que casi me hace hiperventilar, lo miré de mala manera.

-Es la verdad, yo no quería entrar, mi primo me obligó, ¿Por qué no querías quedar?- me preguntó. Frunció el ceño pensando en algo, me sentí tentada a deshacer la arruga que se formo entre sus cejas para sentir si su piel era tan suave como prometía, además de que los ángeles no se deberían preocupar ni enojar.

-Mi historia por la tuya- No desperdiciaría una oportunidad de seguir escuchando su voz ni de estar con él tanto como pudiese.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo si me dejas invitarte un café- Yo asentí y nos dimos las manos para cerrar el trato y una corriente eléctrica paso por ambos, una bastante agradable que envió escalofríos através de mi espina, me pregunto si él habrá sentido lo mismo.

Él sostuvo la puerta para mí y salí al frío, él me siguió, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

-¿Fumas?- Me ofreció un cigarrillo, era de la misma marca que solía fumar. Me alegró tener algo en común con él.

-Claro- llevé el cigarrillo a mis labios y él me ofreció fuego. Caminamos tranquilamente por las calles, me estaba congelando, pero eso era lo de menos con ese ángel a mi lado, me pregunté por qué él parecía tan feliz de no quedar como yo, y entonces me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Llegamos a un bonito café que invitaba a entrar, su decoración era cálida y agradable. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las demás, todo era bastante romántico alrededor, preferí guardar esos pensamientos para otro momento.

Poco después de que nos sentásemos llegó una camarera rubia, se notaba que no era su color natural a millas, de senos grandes y muy delgada. Con un bronceado que claramente no era natural para alguien que vive en NY, miró al ángel como si este fuera un trozo de carne, y su vocecita chillona nos preguntó que íbamos a querer.

Él me miró ignorándola por completo y me sonrío, seriamente este hombre me iba a causar problemas cardiacos.

-Uhm yo un cappuccino- dije nerviosa mirando como Jessica, (eso decía en su uniforme), se inclinaba hacia él con una sonrisa sexy dejándole ver su pronunciado escote. Él siguió sin mirarla, mientras me miraba analizándome.

-Uno para mi también y dos pasteles de chocolate- Me miró de forma que no dejaba dudas de que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro pedido yo jugué con las servilletas de manera nerviosa.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres? - Dijo con voz suave.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- Le sonreí, hoy era un día mucho mejor de lo que pensé, ha de ser una recompensa Karmica por la semana horrible que tuve, que vengan mas semanas como esta, así podré tener a Edward a mi lado.

-Y bien. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Le conté lo de mí fracasada carrera como enfermera y la insistencia de Reneé en que conociera gente, omitiendo el detalle de que entre esa gente debería encontrar un novio, le conté mi problema con la sangre y que en la sala de emergencia se saben mi nombre los médicos y los paramédicos. Edward, me encanta su nombre, me miró incrédulo y luego sonrío divertido. También le conté sobre mi audición y ví la chispa de humor formarse en sus ojos y como intentaba suprimir una sonrisa más grande aún.

-Nunca había conocido a una persona tan fascinante- Me dijo de manera entusiasta, no hace falta decir cuan contenta me puse y como el rubor se arremolinaba en mis mejillas.

-Dirás accidentada, realmente me cuesta no caerme- Admití avergonzada. Llegó nuestro pedido y la camarera intentaba asesinarme con la mirada, luego miró a Edward, susurró algo que se escucho como "gay" y se marcho frustrada.

-Bueno entonces tendré que asegurarme que no caigas mientras estés conmigo- Me dijo de manera misteriosa, me sentí muy feliz de pensar en pasar más tiempo con él, me pregunté de cuantas maneras diferentes me puede deslumbrar este hombre. Sonreí tanto que pensé en que después de dolerían los músculos. Tal vez Reneé no estaba equivocada y sería bueno que encontrase novio, un hombre como Edward califica perfectamente y haría el sacrificio de renunciar a mi soledad por él.

Me aclaré la garganta y tomé un sorbo de café para salir de mi sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa?- Pregunté interesada.

-Bueno, nunca fue mi intención entrar a esa audición, solo acompañaba a mi primo a inscribirse, él desea ser un actor, yo como tú estaba estudiando algo relacionado con la salud, es una extraña coincidencia pero estaba estudiando medicina, así que se podría decir que estoy capacitado para mantenerte a salvo- Me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé de manera automática.

- Me retiré de la carrera este año, en realidad es algo que me gusta pero no tanto como la música, así que mi padre me dio este año para que decida bien a que me quiero dedicar, él es médico y le encantaría que siguiese sus pasos, pero no me obligará a seguir algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir, no me malentiendas estudiaré medicina, algún día, solo que no estoy listo para hacerlo aún. Mi pasión en estos momentos es el piano, he tomado clases desde pequeño y es parte de mi, cuando toco el piano me siento completo… o eso creí hasta hoy. - Por alguna extraña razón me sentí feliz ante esa afirmación, me metí un pedazo de pastel a la boca antes de decir alguna idiotez, el sonrió- así que me he dedicado a tocar el piano y a componer. Mi primo Robert se ha estado quedando con nosotros desde hace un mes, y como ya te comenté él mataría por ser actor, y desde que su novia Kristen, que también desea ser actriz, le comentó sobre este lugar ha estado molestándome para que lo acompañe. En realidad él es bastante tímido.

Honestamente no lo iba a acompañar, pero todo se dio a su favor. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y el día de la audición ella tenía citada a una clienta muy importante y con ella vendría su hija Tanya - Hizo una adorable mueca de disgusto- Ella tiene algo así como una obsesión conmigo, cada vez que su madre tiene una reunión con la mía ella va, siempre ha manifestado un interés por mí, pero yo le he respondido de manera caballerosa que no es recíproco, ella no es mi tipo, prefiero a las morenas.- Me volví a sonrojar, hoy me he sonrojado más que en toda mi vida, pero también hoy ha sido uno de los días en que más he sonreído.

-Robert, conociendo la situación, me pidió muy felizmente frente a Tanya si lo podía acompañar a su audición, o si prefería quedarme haciéndoles compañía a las damas, mi madre me guiñó un ojo, ella estaba muy interesada en que hiciera algo estos meses aparte de encerrarme a componer. Yo accedí a ir con mi primo y cuando Tanya estuvo dispuesta a acompañarnos mi madre le pidió que por favor se quedara, para que también diera su opinión sobre el estilo que tendría la casa de verano de los señores Denali este año. Mi madre y mi primo estaban coludidos, cuando llegamos me enteré que él me había matriculado para dar la audición y ya que de todos modos tenía que esperarlo hasta que saliera, decidí adicionar.

No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo y me sentía muy fuera de lugar. Me sentía raro pero fue divertido al final, en la entrevista respondí honestamente y ya sabes los resultados. - ambos reímos-

Edward levanto su taza de café que a estas alturas ya debió estar helado.

-Por la dulce derrota-

-Por la dulce derrota- concedí y brindamos.

-Sabes- me miró a los ojos- No estoy muy convencido de haber perdido, mas bien creo que gané algo mucho mejor que todos esos cursos juntos, su mano encontró la mía por sobre la mesa y me dio un apretón. Yo se lo devolví sonriendo provocando que el también lo hiciera.

-Opino exactamente lo mismo- Terminamos el café y el pastel entre bromas y conversaciones sobre todo y nada, intercambiando números y conociéndonos mejor.

Salimos del café tomados de la mano y entonces fue cuando resbalé. El rápidamente impidió que cayera al frío suelo tomándome de la cintura. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y no pude evitar mirar sus tentadores labios, lo miré a los ojos y el acortó la distancia y me besó, yo respondí el beso bastante feliz. Fue mucho mejor que la primera vez que nos tocamos. Pase mis brazos por sus hombros y deje mis manos detrás de su cuello.

Las chispas de electricidad y el calor se extendían por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta los dedos de mis pies. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior de manera deliciosa y yo abrí la boca permitiéndole la entrada. Su lengua masajeó la mía y su aliento sabía a café chocolate y a algo más, sabía a Edward.

Nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar. El apoyo su frente en la mía jadeando por aire al igual que yo, nuestros labios a centímetros.

-Definitivamente tengo que agradecérselo a mi primo.- Susurró contra mi boca apretando su agarre sobre mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Yo enterré mis dedos en su suave cabello. Asentí ante sus palabras.

-Oh dulce derrota.- Me volvió a besar y lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios. El día ya no me pareció para nada frío.

**Fin**

**********************************************************************

**N/A: Uhm yo quiero alguien que me caliente, tengo mucho frío. La inspiración vino de algo que me debió deprimir pero que solo me hizo ponerme romántica e inspirada. muchísimas gracias a mi nuevo Beta. Fran_Friki  
**

**Aún estoy editando "Mi pecado"**

**A que si me quieren dejar un review, estoy resfriada y no quede en lo que quería, denme una alegría. **

**Dejar Reviews es bueno para el karma y para la piel.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
